Prince Noah's selection SYOC
by Fairy not princess
Summary: Annabelle or Ethan would have inherited, but they married to other countries for love. Watch as Noah, the third out of four has his selection, and finds love out of 35 girls with the help of his sister Emmaline. Please submit! 29/35 taken!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time ever writing SYOC. Hop you enjoy, please submit one or more characters.**

* * *

><p>Name:<p>

Nicknames?:

Age:

Caste:

Province:

Occupation:

Family:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

Best trait(s) (up to three):

Worst trait(s) (same amount as best)

Hair color:

Eye color:

Skin color:

Height:

Weight:

Appereance: Do they look like a celebrity? If so, who? If not, please post link on your profile. Guests, if you submit, it must be a celebrity I can look up so I really know what they look like. Or someone who will come up on google images.

Ethnic background:

What they like to wear for day dresses and evening gowns:

How they like their makeup: (none, simple, tons, elaborate, etc.)

Favorite color:

Birth month:

Glasses: (yes or no)

Lip gloss or lipstick?:

Crown, prince, money or other, or combo:

Heels or flats, or middle:

How do they like wearing their hair:

Favorite material:(chiffon, tulle, silk, sparkles, sequins, etc.)

Talents:

Favorite book:

Languages:

How would she treat people:

Do they have any pets:

Cats or dogs:

Other:

(Optional) Describe their three maids:

(Optional)Do they have a best friend and if so what are they like:

(Optional) What would she wear after her makeover:

(Optional) What type of person do they like/what character traits do they look for in friends:

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to say to make my life easier, guests may submit characters, but the appearance has to be someone easy to find on google images or I will find someone for you, and it won't be perfect.<strong>

**I want detail, but not Mary-Sues. Both ends of the spectrum, not enough or Mary-Sue will be eliminated.**

**I can change aspects of your character.**

**Please submit!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Few things I want to say so it's not a surprise:**

**-Reviewing helps your character. If you want to know why, PM me.**

**-The first characters I get, roughly the first fiveish, will all get intros. I will be picky selecting my main characters, who will all get makeovers, and the characters with intros can be mains, but it's just easier for me than waiting for a bunch to come in and then write intros**

**-You can submit more than one character, but please try and make them different**

**-Not all my characters can be blonde and blue-eyed, just saying.**

**-I can change aspects of your character**

**-The main characters will be selected when I have most of the forms in**

**-I need a mixture of lower and upper castes**

**-This chapter will introduce Grace, and the next will most likely introduce Danisha**

* * *

><p>Grace looked at the dress, and put it down. It was done, and it looked great. Her client would be picking it up tomorrow, so she was free to do what she wanted now. Without further thought, she went to her room, put on a black leotard and yoga pants, grabbed her pointe shoes and headed out into the open space where she practiced ballet.<p>

She put on her pointe shoes, which she'd already sewn, and practiced. She practiced her pirouettes and fouettes en pointe, as well as jumps and turns, and even simple arabesques and leg exercises, but all on pointe. Then, she turned on the music and just started dancing. She let it flow through her as she danced.

She looked at the clock, and realized she'd been dancing for nearly and hour and a half. She took off her pointe shoes, put on sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, and went down to check her mailbox on the first floor of the building. If anything had come today, it would be there by now.

She opened the mailbox, and sure enough there was something. She walked back up the stairs to her apartment, went inside, and sat down at the table to read the letter. The first thing she noticed was that the paper was really nice, nicer than the paper normally used in letters. She opened it up, seeing that she had no other mail than an ad for something she wouldn't buy. She took out the letter, and gasped. It was the letter for the selection!How could she have forgotten? Prince Noah was turning twenty, and she was sixteen, so she got the letter. Without being fully aware of what she was doing, she grabbed a pen and came back to sit at the table to fill it out.

Name:Grace Holly Wise

Age:16

Caste:6

Province:Tammins

Occupation:Seamstress

Hmm. What should she put under skills? Should she put the stuff from when she'd been a two, or should she not? She could still do it, especially the gymnastics, so she decided she should.

Skills:Ballet, tumbling, gymnastics, drawing, painting, diving, flute, cello.

Languages spoken:Italian, French, Spanish, English

Eye color:Blue, with a dark ring around the edge of the iris

Hair color:Brown

Skin color:Slightly tan

Height:5'0

Weight:105 lbs

It went on. Questions, questions, questions. She filled the whole thing out. She figured it was worth a shot. There was no harm in going for it, and the Prince was just a guy trying to find someone to spend the rest if his life with. She felt a little bad for him, actually. And if she got in, she could really use the money. What was the harm in trying? None, she answered herself. She left the finished form out on the table, and went to her room. She read some more of the book she'd been reading, and went to sleep. She wouldn't get in, she told herself. Even if she did, she probably would be sent home early on in the competition.

* * *

><p>The next morning was a Saturday. The Province Services office opened at 7:00. Grace looked at her clock. It was six-thirty. Her client would come to pick up the dress at about 1 pm. Grace dressed in a nice dress of hers that she had designed and sewed, grabbed her form, braided her hair, and headed to the Services office with a sweater.<p>

It was 6:45 when she arrived, and though she was near the front of it, there was already a line forming. She hugged her sweater to her, because Tammins was up further North, and even in the Summer the mornings were cold. Finally, the office opened. The line was now growing faster and faster. She was glad that she was at the front of it.

Grace got into the office pretty quickly. Finally, she got to one of the picture stations.

"Form please." One of the people working there said. She handed it to him.

"How the hell does a six have all those talents?" She heard him mutter to himself. She decided to ignore the comment, and went to the photo station.

The bulb flashed before she got a chance to smile.

"Next!" The photographer called.

"What!" She exclaimed. "I didn't even get a chance to smile!"

The photographer gave her a patronizing smile. "Honey, it's not like a six such as yourself is going to get in." He said. The next girl, clearly a two by her clothing, came to the station. As she left, she saw the photographer getting her ready so her photo looked perfect. More than ever now, she was determined to get in. She would show him that a six like her could get in.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so my first real SYOC chapter! Hope you liked it! Please review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will introduce Danisha. To be honest, intro chapters are being handed out a little bit randomly from the forms I already have. Also, please do not just submit fives. Sixes are good too, and if they have a good reason, sevens and eights. Be creative! I also need mixed twos, threes and fours. Just because America was a five and the lowest caste doesnt mean that's how I'm doing it.**

**Next chapter will introduce Prince Noah, and the chapter after that, Riley.**

**I do not own the Selection Trilogy.**

* * *

><p>Danisha looked at the clock. Finally! She'd been dancing for long enough she could stop now. She loved dance, but she did it so much, and her toes hurt from her pointe shoes today much more than usual, even with tape. She sat down in the middle of the dance studio in her basement, and took them off, sighing. Today was not a good day to go hunting. It was rainy, and her feet hurt. She looked around the studio.<p>

Her studio was not your average one. It had mirrors and a barre and all the normal stuff a studio usually has, but above the mirrors she had put the stuffed head of an elk she had killed, as well as the horns from a couple bucks, and a goat head.

Although her studio was somewhat different,even though the walls were painted off-white, and not the dark color you might think with all the hunting trophies, she herself looked almost exactly what they think of a ballerina looking like. She was 5'0, on the dot,had long blonde hair and big silvery-blue eyes.

She went upstairs and changed into sweatpants and a tank top, went out into the living room, and whistled for her dogs. She was tired, and she just wanted to play with them.

Bandit, her corgi, came first, followed closely by Pikey, her black lab. A few seconds passed before Sashay, her German Shepard came bounding in and gave her a big, wet, slobbery kiss on the cheek. She leaned her head back, because she herself though strong, wasn't that big.

"Good to see you too Sashay." She said.

She played with them for a while, and got in a big cuddle puddle (in which she was on the very furry bottom), and then Pikey started making the face she only made when she was hungry. She went and filled all their bowls with some food, and went to sit on the couch. Without even really knowing it, she started to sing. She had a lovely voice

She stopped when she heard the mail box clank, signaling that there was now mail. She stood up, went outside, and grabbed it. Most of it was just stuff for her parents, but at the bottom, there was something in really nice paper addressed to her. She opened it, and took out the contents. It was a form for the Selection. Of course!

She put it on the table, and went to grab her favorite fountain pen to fill it out.

Name:Danisha Chase

Age:17

Caste:5

Province:Labrador

Occupation:Singer&Dancer

Skills:Sword fighting, Knife throwing, archery, martial arts, singing, songwriting, choreography, dancing, hunting.

Languages spoken:Italian, French, Spanish, English

Eye color:Silvery blue

Hair color:Blonde

Skin color:White

Height:5'0

Weight:105 lbs

She finished filling out the form. She didn't really want to do it, but her family really needed the money. But anyways, she probably wouldn't get in. She was most definitely not typical princess material. The only thing princess-y about her was her blonde hair and blue eyes. But she wouldn't get in, and even if she did, she wouldn't like the prince. Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to reviews-<strong>

**Zoe-It'll be a lot more clear why I did it when we get Prince Noah's POV next chapter. It isn't just a selection for a boy.**

**EmberandChocolate Returns-Thanks!Glad you like it.**

**Mizuki1-Kiruri13-Thanks! I like Grace too**

**Btw, you can submit more than one character, but the limit is four. Also, if you have more than one character and are t reviewing, they won't do well. **

**Im sorry I haven't been updating, I'm doing nanowrimo, and it's crazy.**

**RQOTD:What Hogwarts house are you in?**


	4. Chapter 4

Just a quick alert, I am no longer taking forms by review. If you already have a character submitted by review, you are okay, but from now on I've decided against it. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter will be in Prince Noah's POV. It will give you an idea of him, and answer some of the questions I have been asked.**

**The next chapter will introduce Riley, and then the intro chapters will be over. I NEED MORE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p><span>Noah's POV<span>

Noah looked around. The girls hadn't even been chosen yet, and there was work being done around the palace to prepare for them, even though there was still a fair amount of time left.

He had a hard time getting his head around the fact that 35 girls would be coming to the palace to become his wife and the future queen. Because it shouldn't have been him. He was the third child, after his oldest sister, Annabelle, and his older brother, Ethan. Annabelle would have inherited, but she and the Prince of Russia had fallen in love, so she was living happily in Russia, ruling there. Russia and Illea were close allies, and the marriage wasn't arranged. Then Ethan would have inherited, as he was next in line, but he, too, fell in love with the royalty of another country-New Asia's, in fact. His marriage helped cement the ties between the two countries who had a very fragile relationship. And so it fell to him to rule. Even if he had, he would have to rule Illea, because his younger sister, Emmaline, had cancer.

He looked at his watch and started. More time had passed than he'd thought, and he had to head down to dinner with his family. As much as possible, his family tried to have dinner together, and even once his selection started, they'd decided to set aside one night a week to have dinner together-probably Saturday, when they had movie night.

He skidded to a halt outside the dining hall, taking a five seconds to catch his breath. The guards ignored him-members of the royal family running to the dining hall because they were late was quite commonplace.

He took a breath and opened the door. His parents and his sister, Emmaline were all already seated at the table, laughing and chatting. They all looked up when they saw him, and then went back to chatting.

"Hi guys." He said when he got closer to the table.

"Hi!" Emmaline said brightly, beating his parents to the reply. He mentally thanked her for getting him out of the punctuality for dinner lecture by his parents. They were pretty cool, but they hated it when he was late for dinner.

"Guess what?" Emmaline said, clearly happy.

"What?" He said.

"I got new hair today!" She exclaimed. She pointed at her shorter than usual blonde hair.. Out of context, it sounded weird, but it wasn't. Emmaline had cancer, and so for her getting a new wig was a big deal. Her other one was longer, and this one shorter.

"I like it." He said. As he spoke, staff appeared with four plates. Tonight it appeared that they would be having pasta with a bolongese sauce. Queen Nicoletta had had her staff share their recipe with the Illean chefs, and the result was amazing.

They laughed and chatted through dinner, like they were a normal family and not the royal family of Illea. Towards the end, things started to go more towards the talk people probably imagined as being what they talked about. The selection. Of course.

Their parents talked about theirs all the time, retelling the same stories over and over, seeming to forget they'd already told them that story a thousand times.

"And then there was that time when you kneed me in the balls, don't forget that."

"You kneed dad in the balls?" Emmaline asked, incredulous. Noah's reaction was about the same. They definitely hadn't heard that story, and it was certainly more interesting than the ones he had heard.

He zoned out as they went into detail about it. He saw his sister's eyes get a little glazed over too as they got into the stories they'd told a thousand times.

He discreetly looked at the watch on his wrist. Thank god. Enough time had passed that he could leave. His parents were just talking about the country and their meetings, and he could see the glaze on Emmaline's eyes. He looked at her, and they had one of those silent sibling conversations.

"Mom, dad, I gotta go." He said. They nodded absently, and he walked over to his sister's place. He rolled her wheelchair back slowly, and turned it. He didn't have to, but otherwise she'd just have to sit in here listening to their parents talk about meetings, which he knew was no fun.

He started to automatically head up to the third floor before he saw his sister looking at him and rolling her eyes.

"It's a Monday smart one." She said, sarcasm in her voice. She laughed at his reaction.

"Oh yeah. It is, isn't it."She kept laughing. He wheeled her to the palace hospital and walked back up to his room. He got ready for bed, and ticked another day off the calendar he had in his room before going to bed. Four more days. Four more days until the girls were announced.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. I'm a horrible person. I haven't updated in forever, and this chapter was really bad. I'm having writer's block, and I was doing nanowrimo. I finished 50k words yesterday, and moved straight on to this. So yeah.<strong>

**RQOTD-Do you play any instruments, and if you do, what? I play violin and cello.**

**Parisismydream-Me too!**

**Lorelai Sofia Petrova-Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so thank you to all my awesome reviewers! I'm going to say it again, that I am no longer taking submissions through review, PM only. Btw, the more you review, the better your character will do, because it tells me you still read and care about this story. **

**This chapter will introduce Riley. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Riley straightened her silver knee length dress and looked down at her silver heels, exhaling as she left the office to go get into the car waiting for her out front. She had been sent to Germany-a country friendly with Illea, luckily-to help straighten out some wrinkles between the countries, and it had gone well. She hadn't even needed any help from the senior member of the office who had come with her, in case she needed help.<p>

Once she was on the plane, she settled down easily. All the planes for diplomats were nice, with several rooms on board for them to stay in. The senior member went to a room to spend the time in, as did she. They were pretty nice rooms too-bathroom, bed, mirror, chairs, sound system, TV. She washed the makeup she wore off, which didn't take too long, and changed into her pajamas.

One of the flight attendants came by.

"Your mail." They said, handing it to her. She nodded absently and took it from them, smiling. She looked through it. There were letters from her mother and father, her best friend Marc, who she had met on a job in Italy, and a few of her friends from back home. And then one other. The selection form. She looked at it for a second before deciding to grab a pen to fill it out.

Name:Riley Kramer

Age:18

Caste:3

Province:Honduragua

Occupation:Diplomat

Skills:Negotiating, Holding breath for up to two minutes, Latin dancing, melted crayon artwork

Languages Spoken:English, with phrases from many languages

Eye color:Blue-hazel

Hair color:Pink-Purple Ombre

Height:5'5

Weight:120

It went on, and finally she finished. Why not enter? It was a once-in-a-lifetime experience, so may as well take the chance and see if she could get in.

She went over to a chair as she heard the automated speaker telling everyone on board to prepare for takeoff and buckle their seatbelt. She could stay in the bed, but she loved takeoff and the feeling of being pressed into a chair, so she moved to one.

The plane took off, flying back to Illea. She tried, but she couldn't get it out of her mind. What if she was Selected?

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter won't be an intro, but I still need more girls. Thanks to my reviewers!<strong>

**I'm sorry. I'm awful. I haven't updated in so long. My teachers are trying to kill us with homework before break, if my cough doesn't do it first.**

**SwanQueen-I know right? They kill your feet. Thanks! **

**Parisismydream-Whoa! You play a lot!**

**Lorelai Sofia Petrova-Thanks!**

**4love4love-There'll be more about Grace's history explaining it later. It wasn't racist, don't worry. Everyone pictures characters differently, even if that's not how they're described. Yeah, it was a coincidence the first two were ballerinas. And please don't kill me. I like being alive.**

**RQOTD: What sports do you play?**

**I play lacrosse, I ski, I sail, I swim, I do flying trapeze and aerial, I play hockey, and I play volleyball.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I've been bad on updates! I know. But I've had tons of schoolwork, and over break, when I would have written, I got bronchitis. So yeah. Sorry about that. This chapter will be an airplane. And at the bottom, I will post my list of main characters. It's not permanent, just from what I have. They can change. It's not permanent. But for now, that's who they'll be.**

**Chapters may be short for a little so that I can get them up with my tons of homework.**

* * *

><p><strong>Riley POV<strong>

Riley walked onto the plane quietly. It had been a crazy week. After getting back from her diplomatic trip, her name had been announced. She'd had a week of people swarming into her house. It hadn't been so bad though. They were all nice, and she was actually getting to be part of the Selection!

She looked up to see a small girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes sitting on the plane drawing. She was wearing the same thing as Riley-black pants, and a white shirt, with her province flower tucked behind her ear. The only differences was that while she was wearing heels, the other girl was wearing cobalt blue ballet flats, and was in the process of putting her long hair into a ponytail. Riley walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Riley." She said, extending her hand as the other girl looked up surprisedly.

"I'm Summer." She said, smiling and shaking Riley's outstretched hand. Riley looked at the seat next to her. Summer seemed to get it.

"You can sit down there if you want." She said, clearing her stuff off of it. Riley smiled, and took the seat. They sat in a slightly awkward silence for a moment. Finally Summer broke it.

"What do you do? What caste are you in?" She asked, the second as more of an afterthought.

"I'm a three, training to be a diplomat. You?" She asked.

"I'm a two, a swimmer." She said.

"What did you bring with you?" Riley asked, genuinely curious, but also not wanting more awkward silence.

"Just some of my favorite art supplies, some pictures, my favorite t-shirt and sweatshirt, and my pajamas." She said. She didn't say anything, but looked over at Riley questioningly.

"About the same. My favorite shirt, some pens, some pictures." She said.

They both looked up as two other girls entered the plane. Both of them went to unoccupied corners of the plane, away from all of the others. Summer looked at them, and stood up.

"I'm going to go say hi." Summer said. Riley nodded.

Riley watched as Summer went over to talk to the first girl, who had long brown hair, with green-hazel eyes. She sat down, and chatted with her for a few minutes, then went over to the other girl. With the other girl, she chatted for a few minutes, and then came back to sit next to Riley, with an irritated expression on her face. Riley looked up as Summer went to her sat back down.

"Okay. She's okay but just seemed shy," she said, pointing at the girl with brown hair. "But she," she said, pointing at the other girl, "I didn't like her.

"Why not?" Riley asked, quietly.

"She was aggressive, defensive, and exhibiting several signs of lying. Not quite making eye contact, and playing with her hands." Summer replied at Riley's questioning look. Riley nodded as she felt the plane start to roar down the runway, and she continued to talk with Summer.

* * *

><p>As the plane touched down, Riley breathed out a sigh of relief. Partly because she hated the landing parts of plane rides, but also because of Summer. She'd signed up for this because it was a unique opportunity, and a wonderful chance, and she could make new friends. She already had a friend to show for it. She and Summer had talked on the plane, and Summer was nice. She was a swimmer-a very good one too-but she didn't talk about how good she was until Riley asked, and then, she didn't wallow in them. She simply stated them, and moved on. Riley liked that.<p>

As they taxied to the gate, they continued to chat like they had known each other for a while. Riley was surprised at how friendly Summer had been, and how easy it had been to befriend her. She hadn't really known what she was expecting, but it wasn't quite that. She knew not all of the girls would be that nice, or she just wouldn't like them, but she was glad she already had a friend. She liked people liking her.

As the captain's voice came over the speaker telling them that they could now exit the plane, Riley took a breath. Outside in the terminal, she knew there would be hundreds, maybe thousands, of people in a crowd. She didn't like crowds. At least she had a friend to face them with.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Sorry it was short. I'm going to do a few short plane rides for the main characters, and then do makeovers. Once I get to the palace, it'll (probably) be longer and more detailed. For now I just want to give a brief idea of all of the characters to you guys. Without further adieu, the list of Main Characters!<strong>

**Summer Lee**

**Riley Kramer**

**Gracelyn Holly Wise**

**Francesca Benson**

**Anastasia Marie Montgomery**

Main Antagonists

**Lucinda Summerfield**

**Colette Davison**

**So there they are. AT LEAST ONE WILL BE ADDED/CHANGED. So if yours isn't in there, you still might have a chance. I just want to start with less at first so it's easier for me.**

**Responses to reviews-**

**4Love4Love-I'm not sure if she will. Probably not, but there still is a possibility. It's cool that you do gymnastics. It's a fun sport.**

**Lorelai Sofia Petrova-Thanks!**

**Parisismydream-Thanks! Gold isn't dorky, and scuba diving is totally a sport! It's super cool that you do it!**

**HyperFLUFFY-Yeah, I know. **

**Kyramellark7-That's cool!**

**RQOTD-If you could go to one place you haven't been and don't have plans in place to go to already, where would it be?**

**For me it's Thailand (hoping to get on the school trip REALLY, _REALLY_ bad.)**

**Francesca Benson**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay.** So here's the deal. I'm not going to do plane rides for all the characters. Sorry. The main characters will all get plane rides, and the main antagonists. It will be one or two of them to a plane, with two or three other characters. Once I get to the palace, it will be more detailed. **

* * *

><p>Grace's POV<p>

Grace walked onto the plane to see two other girls sitting on the plane. One of them looked up shyly, and one of them stood up and came over to her.'

"Hi, I'm Annalyse." She said, extending her hand to Grace.

"Hi." She said, shaking her hand. There was an awkward silence, and then Annalyse went to sit back down.

She said a polite hello to the other girl on the plane, who said her name was Hannah, but she was very shy, though she seemed very nice. Grace made a mental note to get to know her better, as she did seem nice. Grace said bye, and then went to a seat. She wasn't really one for being very social. Sometimes she was, but not right now.

She went to a seat away from the other girls, and sat down, putting her bag on the seat next to her. Unluckily for her, a tall blonde girl walked in right at that moment from the back of the plane. She glared at Grace for a" second.

"So you're the one who's been holding it up." She said, rolling her eyes in annoyance. Grace thought about all her possible responses, and decided to go with a less scathing one.

"I _am._" She said. The other girl sighed, and looked extremely annoyed.

"Well, stop holding me up. Like, _why _did they have to put me on a plane with a bunch of lower castes. It's like, so insulting."She rolled her eyes yet again. Grace decided it was time to actually say something.

"You know what's insulting? Being put on a plane with someone who thinks I'm lesser than them because I'm poorer." She said, neither her voice nor her gaze wavering as she said it. The other girl whirled around.

"You think you can talk to me like that? Do you know who I am?" She said grandly. In many people, it would have caused them to back down, but not Grace. She wasn't going to let this girl rule over her.

"Actually, I don't _think_ I can talk to you that way. I know I can. And no, I don't know who you are." She said, remaining calm. The other girl scoffed, and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Of course you don't. What are you, a six? A seven? I'm Lucinda Summerfield, a famous actor and model. But you wouldn't know that, because it's not like you could afford my movies or magazines." She smiled triumphantly, thinking she had won.

"Or I just don't want to see you and people like you more than I have to." Grace said, staring at Lucinda's eyes, even though with the heels she was wearing, she was about a foot taller than Grace. Not that it was difficult. Finally, Lucinda looked away. Grace sat down in her seat and took out her drawing pad and started working on her drawing of a wolf, looking straight ahead with its sad eyes.

Once the plane took off, and the captain told them it was okay to take off their seat belts and move around the cabin, Hannah came over.

"Thank you for standing up to Lucinda. She was pushing us around a lot earlier before you came, but now she's not." She said. Her voice was still quiet, but it had gained some confidence from earlier.

"No problem." Grace said. Then she lowered her voice. "She's awful." She said, looking over and making sure she couldn't hear. Hannah nodded vigorously.

They chatted for a little while, and then Hannah went back to her seat. A few minutes later, the captain announced that they were starting their descent.

_Well that wasn't so bad._ Grace thought to herself. Maybe this would turn out okay.

* * *

><p>As Grace walked off the plane, she could already hear the crowd from where she, Annalyse, Lucinda, and Hannah were. They were given instructions not to stop and chat with anyone-not because it was bad, but just because they were running on a tight schedule.<p>

Grace adjusted her bag on her shoulder one last time. All the girls made last little adjustments, and then they were ready. The doors swung open, and they were greeted by the roar of the crowd, and rows upon rows of faces. They walked out.

Grace looked around, as she wasn't forbidden from doing that. She was astonished by how many people were yelling her name, and holding signs with her name. She was a six, and as much as she hated to admit it, Lucinda was right-she was a nobody. But there were still people cheering for her.

She took her lead from the other girls, and started smiling and waving. People were throwing flowers at the four of them as they walked down the carpet to the car that was waiting for them. To be honest, it felt a little silly. There were cameras and people going berserk as they walked to a car. Not strange at all. Sure.

Grace snuck a glance at the other three girls. They were also waving and smiling, not wanting to be the weird girl who walked along without acknowledging anybody. They kept walking.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they reached the limo that was waiting for them. Grace did her best not to jump inside. Once the doors shut, the sound of the crowd became, thankfully, muffled. She swung her bag off her shoulder onto the unoccupied seat next to her. The other girls were sitting in the rows ahead of her. They drove, getting closer and closer to the palace, where she would meet the Prince, and the other girls in the competition.

Hopefully they'd be nicer than Lucinda.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay then. Another chapter. This chapter wasn't as good, so sorry. <strong>

**HestiaAbnegationMockingjay-And may the odds be ever in their favor. Oops, wrong story. Haha...**

**Lorelai Sofia Petrova-Thanks. Greece and Scotland are cool places (at least they seem like it. Not like I've been...)**

**4Love4Love-Wasn't her they were talking about. She'll actually get introduced because she's a main. And I _probably_ won't kill her, because I like her too.**

**HyperFLUFFY-Don't worry, I have no plans of making Lucinda or Colette become nice people. Their purpose in this story is to be bitches. But yeah, (I say this as one) there really isn't many places for sadistic weirdos in this world. I literally can count the number of friends I have on my fingers, and my fingers and toes combined can't count all the people that hate me.**

**Dolphinsplash12-Thanks! You can still submit, I need a few more characters.**

**Celtic Silver-Thanks! That's so cool your grandma lives in Thailand! Plus the north pole would be super cool to visit.**

**RQOTD-If you could have three superpowers (one is too difficult) what would they be?**

**For me it's flight, invisibility, and mind manipulation.**


End file.
